Gordon Ramsay
Gordon Ramsay was a novelty act from Season 1 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. He returned for JayGT: Fantasy Island, where he was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Gordon returned for a third time for JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Qualifiers. Gordon returned for a fourth time to JayGT: Mike Drop, where he was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Background Born in Scotland, Ramsay grew up in Stratford-upon-Avon. His restaurants have been awarded 16 Michelin stars in total. His signature restaurant, Restaurant Gordon Ramsay in Chelsea, London, has held three Michelin stars since 2001. First appearing on television in the UK in the late 1990s, by 2004 Ramsay had become one of the best known celebrity chefs in British popular culture, and, along with other chefs like Jamie Oliver, Nigella Lawson, and Delia Smith, he has influenced viewers to become more culinarily adventurous. As a reality television personality, Ramsay is known for his fiery temper, strict demeanour, and use of expletives. He often makes blunt and controversial comments, including insults and wisecracks about contestants and their cooking abilities. He combines activities in the television, film, hospitality, and food industries and has promoted and hired various chefs who have apprenticed under his wing. Ramsay is known for presenting TV programmes about competitive cookery and food, such as the British series Hell's Kitchen, The F Word, and Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares, along with the American versions of Hell's Kitchen, Kitchen Nightmares, MasterChef, MasterChef Junior, and Hotel Hell. In 2015, Forbes listed his earnings at $60 million for the previous 12 months, and ranked him the 21st highest earning celebrity in the world. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gordon_Ramsay Season 1 Audition Gordon Ramsay was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Gordon Ramsay's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 104 consisted of shouting insults and raging at his sous chefs for a few minutes. Xboy buzzed the act, but JayDK and Cards gave him standing ovations. Gordon's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Michael Carbonaro. Season 1 Finale Gordon Ramsay returned in the finale to perform in the Audition All-Stars. His part consisted of walking out on stage and shouting "The song is fucking raw!" while the others performed "Despacito". FI Judge Cuts Gordon Ramsay's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI03 consisted of once again shouting insults and raging at his sous chefs for a few minutes. Foxy buzzed the act but Pennies gave him a standing ovation. Touched Rawly by his performance for some reason, guest judge James hit the Golden Buzzer, sending Gordon straight to the Quarterfinals. FI Quarterfinals Gordon Ramsay's Quarterfinals performance in Episode FI07 consisted of more shouting and cussing at his chefs. Finding it repetitive and raw, JayDK and Foxy buzzed the act, but Cards gave him a standing ovation. Gordon Ramsay did not receive enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, eliminating him from the competition instead of Julius Dein. RI Qualifier Gordon Ramsay's audition in Episode RI06 consisted of humorously cussing at his chefs yet again. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy all buzzed the act, immediately eliminating Gordon from the competition, but Cards did give a standing ovation for his efforts. Mike Drop Gordon Ramsay's preliminary in Episode MD05 consisted of once more cussing and yelling at his chefs. Mike and Nerdy gave him standing ovations. Trivia *Gordon Ramsay was the first returning act to receive a Golden Buzzer. *On all four seasons Gordon competed on, he was never voted through past the first round. The only exception for him moving past a round was the use of a Golden Buzzer. Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:Season 1 Acts Category:Season 1 Bonus Acts Category:Season 1 Novelty Acts Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 1 Guest Performers Category:Audition All-Stars Category:Season 1 Audition All-Stars Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:FI Acts Category:FI Novelty Acts Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:FI Golden Buzzer Acts Category:James' Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FI Quarterfinalists Category:FI Guest Performers Category:RI Acts Category:RI Novelty Acts Category:Threepeaters Category:4-Buzz Victims Category:Fourpeaters Category:MD Acts Category:MD Novelty Acts